The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor, a manufacturing method thereof, and a board having the same mounted thereon.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor among ceramic electronic components includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having the dielectric layer interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components for mobile communications devices such as computers, personal digital assistances (PDAs), mobile phones, or the like, due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, and easiness of mounting.
Recently, as electronic products are miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components also tend to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized. As a result, there is a need to miniaturize the size of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and increase capacitance thereof.
To this end, a multilayer ceramic capacitor, in which the number of stacked dielectric layers is increased through the dielectric layers and internal electrodes having decreased thicknesses and on the exterior of which external electrodes have also been thinned, has been manufactured.
In addition, as many functions in devices requiring high reliability, such as vehicle control systems or medical devices, are digitized and demand therefor increases, multilayer ceramic capacitors are also required to have high reliability in order to meet the demands above.
Causes of reliability problems may include plating solution permeation occurring during a plating process, cracking due to external shocks, and the like.
Therefore, as a method for solving such problems, a resin composition containing a conductive material may be applied between an electrode layer of an external electrode and a plated layer thereof, to absorb external shocks and prevent plating solution permeation, thereby improving product reliability.
However, in the case in which such a conductive resin layer is provided between the electrode layer of the external electrode and the plated layer thereof, an interface separation phenomenon may be caused between the electrode layer and the conductive resin layer or between the conductive resin layer and the plated layer. Particularly, this interface separation is frequently caused during a process of mounting the multilayer ceramic capacitor on a board, thereby degrading reliability thereof.
In addition, in order to apply multilayer ceramic capacitors to a product group required to meet a certain standard, requiring high reliability, such as vehicles and high voltage products, multilayer ceramic capacitors having relatively high reliability are demanded. Therefore, there is a need for a multilayer ceramic capacitor having high reliability by reducing the interface separation phenomenon between the conductive resin layer and the plated layer.